


梅雨天

by P_eachyy



Category: Reminders - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_eachyy/pseuds/P_eachyy





	梅雨天

黏腻、潮湿都不足以形容入夏前的梅雨季，单薄的玻璃窗被豆大的雨滴拍打的噼啪作响，Vit赤裸着上身缩在奶黄色的斑点毛毯里。

 

有人打开了公寓门，衣袖肩膀被打湿了大半，平日里梳的一丝不苟的发型此时也垂落在脸侧，气喘吁吁的，只为了护住怀里的柠檬蛋糕。

 

“Vit，你爱吃的蛋糕我买回来了。”那人笑的一脸傻气，小心翼翼的放下蛋糕，才边走向浴室边脱下湿了的衬衫，那人就是Two，是Vit的备胎男友。

 

Vit依旧懒洋洋的缩在小毛毯里，目不转睛的看着电视里播放的电影，电影里的场景也是下雨天，Vit因此皱起了眉，似是对着日夜不停的雨感到了厌烦。

 

Two换了一身睡衣，用毛巾擦着半湿的头发坐在了Vit身旁的地板上，打开了蛋糕盒子，挖了一勺凑到Vit的嘴边。

 

Vit这才分了一丝注意给Two，Two仰着头讨好的笑了笑，Vit张嘴舔走了塑料小勺上的奶油，抿嘴时，奶油被挤出嘴角，Vit下意识的伸出舌尖舔了舔。

 

Two在一旁看完了全过程，不禁咽了咽口水，Vit总有有一种魔力能将Two拉入属于他的深海，心甘情愿的沉沦。

 

Two走神的盯着Vit看，没等来下一口蛋糕的Vit低下头去看Two，只看一眼，Vit就知道Two在想什么，“电影也好无聊，干点别的。”

 

Vit将Two拉到了沙发上，扣的严严实实的条纹睡衣被Vit粗鲁的扯开，跨坐在Two的腰间，致使Two无法起身推拒。

 

端起只被挖了一勺的柠檬蛋糕，居高临下的看着茫然无措的Two，Vit心情变好了些，Two的傻样总能让Vit的心情无端转晴。

 

Two看见Vit眯起了眼，就知道他在想坏主意，紧张的咽了咽口水，“Vit，你要干什么？”

 

Vit修长的手指刮了些奶油涂在了Two的胸前，手指在作乱，Vit俯身含住了Two有些干燥的唇瓣，淡淡的柠檬香气顺着微张的唇缝飘进了Two的口腔。

 

行动快于思想，Two下意识的搂住Vit加深了这个吻，只有这时才能看出Two的强势，Vit的嘴角露出了一个得逞的微笑。

 

良久，Vit才推开了欲求不满的Two，带着挑衅的眼神，气息喷洒在Two的脖颈间，最终停在了Two的胸前，此时奶油已经在两人的挤压下变形，Vit低头乖巧的舔走了剩余的奶油，灵巧的舌头画着圈的在茱萸边游走。

 

Two被扰的呼吸不稳，“Vit...别这样...”

 

Vit撑起上半身，白皙的胸膛上也沾着奶油，两颗小红点颤颤巍巍的挺立着，“不想？”，Vit带有肉感的臀部顺着往下，坐在了Two的脆弱点。

 

双手撑在Two的腹部，抬起臀部，来回磨蹭了两下，“确定吗？”

 

Vit带有肉感的臀部，是性/爱时Two最爱不释手的部位之一，Two被激红了眼，身下也早已抬起了头。

 

“你什么意思？”Two哑着嗓子问，手却已经不由自主的摸上了Vit的细滑的腰背。

 

Vit没有回答，似是有些累了，向后倒去，头靠在沙发扶手上，白嫩的脚趾踩在Two的腹肌上，调皮的顺着轮廓来回的滑动。

 

Two终是忍不住了，翻身将他彻底压在身下，猴急的凑上去吻他，Vit配合的仰起头，将脆弱的喉部暴露在Two的眼前，Two低头享用时发现了耳后的一处红印，顿了顿，原本的温柔渐渐被粗重的动作取代。

 

但Two仍是等到Vit完全适应后才开始动作，Two的右手摸上Vit的脖子，拇指反复在耳后摩挲，哑着嗓子问，“什么时候才能答应我。”

 

Vit咬着下唇压抑着不断上涌的愉悦，放空的大脑暂时失去了思考的能力，倒看着不远处的窗户，层层叠叠的水滴挂在玻璃上，雨势似乎又大了，“风也大了...”Vit喃喃的说了一句，随后似是放心了一般，松开了紧咬的下唇，黏腻娇柔的呻吟在Two的耳边炸开，一声又一声。

 

Two也终于摸到了Vit耳后红印的凸起，确认那只是蚊虫叮咬留下的痕迹，才放缓了粗暴的动作，头脑里洪水般泛滥的醋意和酸涩也慢慢收回，却换来了Vit的不满。

 

“哥哥...”这是Vit第一次这样叫Two，惊的Two差点直接缴枪，“快点！”

 

Vit勾住了Two的肩膀，与Two紧紧相拥，律动的节奏附和着窗外的雨点，一双白嫩的手在潮湿赤裸的脊背上留下了星星点点的抓痕，耳边一声娇过一声的“哥哥”让Two的愉悦和满足感达到了前所未有的高度。

 

闷热的房间内流动着一股甜蜜又膻腥的味道，少年人的缠绵，两人不知何时相扣的十指，将唇间溢出的爱意渡到另一人的嘴边。

 

“什么时候答应我。”语气渐渐强硬，身下的动作也恢复了最初的粗暴。

 

Vit失神的看向Two的眼睛，明明是深棕色的眼眸，Vit却好似看到了深蓝色的大海，大海翻涌着波涛将自己卷入深不可测的海底，Two就是那裹挟着Vit的海水。

 

算了吧，不要再挣扎了，Vit，你输了。

 

“现在。”

 

Two恍惚间以为自己听错了，停下动作，拉开距离瞪大了眼睛看着Vit，“你说什么？”

 

Two的停顿，让还未餍足的Vit感受到了难耐，皱起眉头，不满的说，“现在！”

 

Two兴奋间，没忍住缴了械，猝不及防下Vit也跟着去了，“啧。”，这是Vit在表达自己的不满，“还是分手吧。”

 

Two急了，还没交往上十秒就要分手，自己可能是最惨的前男友没有之一了，为了自己的幸福，Two抓过Vit的腰，开始了新一轮的耕耘，“再给我一次机会啊！”

 

窗外的大雨仍在噼里啪啦的下着，似是想冲刷走城市里春的气息，告诉人们，夏天要来了，是可以疯狂爱恋，抵死缠绵的夏天，来了。


End file.
